Fan-Rollenspiele
Achtung: Wenn du diesen Artikel bearbeitest, achte darauf, keine unerlaubt kopierten Inhalte hier zu platzieren! Weise bei einer Erlaubnis zur Kopie auf der Diskussionsseite darauf hin. Bitte achte auch auf beschreibenden Stil, verwende keine Werbesprache und vermeide Worte wie "wir", "uns", "hier" und ähnliches, um den Eindruck einer zugehörigkeit zu Memory Alpha zu vermeiden! Im Laufe der Jahre sind von Fans viele Rollenspiele entwickelt worden. Einige davon sind durch das Internet einer breiten Masse an Mitspielern zugänglich. In diesen Rollenspielen übernehmen die Mitspieler diverse zum Teil bekannte, im Überwiegenden jedoch von Fans erdachte Rollencharaktere. : siehe auch (englisch) Star Trek Expanded Universe Einzelne Rollenspiele sind: * alphabetisch sortiert (Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe) Deutsche Sternenflotte Die Deutsche Sternenflotte ist eine der ältesten Fan-Rollenspielgemeinschaften im deutschprachigen Raum. Aktuell verfügt die DeSF über acht Rollenspiel-Einheiten (eine Raumstation, sechs Raumschiffe und eine Marineinfanterie-Einheit). Das Spektrum der Spielinhalte ist breit gestreut. Die DeSF unterhält eine eigene Wiki mit über 1700 Artikeln. Das Rollenspiel findet hauptsächlich im Forum statt. Es werden aber auch regelmäßige Chat-Rollenspiele veranstaltet. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1997 (18.08.1997) ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 60 ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Rollenspiele im: Forum und IRC ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für: alle deutschsprachigen Fans alternativer Spiegelwelten Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Holo-Con Anfängertaugliches Live Action Role Play (Der Spieler tritt selbst in seiner Rolle auf und spielt live) ohne Zuschauer. Spieldauer: jeweils ca. 40 Stunden Holo-Con spielt Canon, das heißt sowohl in Zeitlinie (2375), als auch in Gewandung. Erwünscht ist Uniform "First Contact" bzw. Kadettenkleidung (schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Hose und Schuhe) Holo-Con verfügt über einen stetig wachsenden Fundus, aus dem gegen Unterschrift passende Gegenstände zur Veranstaltung verliehen werden können. Das reicht von Rangpins bis zu Funkgeräten und Uniformteilen Die Holo-Con Organisatoren versuchen durch massiven Einsatz von Technik einen gewissen Realismus ins Spiel einzubringen. Ein "Roter Alarm" beispielsweisse wird überall lautstark zu hören sein. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2001 ;Aktive Spieler: maximal 50-75 auf einem Treffen ;Systeme: Live ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage. ;Kosten: Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten: Jährlich Mitte September ;Zeitaufwand: Holo-Con bleibt bis zu 40 Stunden "InTime" ;Geeignet für: LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels "Independent Starfleet (isf.com)" Star Trek Rollenspiel Die Independent Starfleet wurde am 01.06.2001 gegründet und angagiert sich hauptsächlich im Bereich des Chat Rollenspiels, jedoch betreibt dieses Rollenspiel auch nebenbei eine Foreneinheit. Neben den diversen Posten auf den Schiffen bietet sich dem Spieler die Möglichkeit eine der vielen Verwaltungsebenen anzugehören. Dieses Rollenspiel veranstaltet außerdem jedes Jahr ein Treffen, wo sich dann die Spieler persönlich begegnen können. Das aktuelle Spieljahr ist das Jahr 2378 (2008), die Spieljahre schreiten wie ein echtes Jahr vorran. Fakten ;Spielstart: 01.06.2001 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 25 (Juli 2008) ;Systeme: IRC und Forum ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage mit gültiger E-Mail Adresse, IRC Client oder Java für den Online Javachat auf der Homepage. ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Montags, Dienstags, Sonntags ;Zeitaufwand: 3 Stunden in der Woche, wenn man auf einem Schiff dient ohne zusätzliche Posten ;Geeignet für: alle Star Trek Fans die Rollenspiele spielen wollen. (Optional Verwaltungsausbildung in Abteilungen oder JAC verfügbar.) Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Lake Constance Das Rollenspiel der Lake Constance (LC) beginnt zum Ende des 23. Jahrhundert und es befindet sich momentan im Aufbau und wird im Januar 2009 gestartet. Die U.S.S. Lake Constance NCC-2009 ist ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse, welches 2299 vom Stapel gelassen wird. Über den Rang und Posten wird nach einen persönlichen Gespräch entschieden, da Erfahrungen in anderen Rollenspielen bei diesem Rollenspiel anerkannt werden! Bevor man aber ein Vollmitglied wird, muss man die Probezeit bestehen. Fakten ;Spielstart: Januar 2009 (Ingame: 2299) ;Aktive Spieler: 7 (Stand: 13.01.2009) ;Systeme: Website, Forum, IRC (Java-Chat auf der Hompage) ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite per E-Mail ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für: jeden über 14 Jahren ;Zeitaufwand: freie Einteilung, min. 1 Log pro Monat (Urlaub möglich) ;Mitglied bei: Sternenflotte e. V. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Omega Command Das Omega Command (OC) spielt zu Beginn des 25. Jahrhunderts und besteht aus der Omega Flotte (101st Fleet) und der 6th Division des Starfleet Marine Corps, sowie diversen Abteilungen (Forschung, Diplomatie, etc). Der Spieler beginnt als Kadett oder Rekrut(SMC), nach Beendigung der Ausbildung werden die Charakter als Ensign auf ein Raumschiff versetzt, beim Marine Corps werden sie als Teamleader einem Team zugewiesen. Das OC ist ein auf Chat-Rollenspiele spezialisiertes RPG, es werden jedoch auch Teile im Forum ausgespielt. Es finden 2x im Jahr Live-Treffen statt, um auch mal die Spieler hinter den Charakteren kennen zu lernen, so bildete sich ein Gemeinschaft die stetig erweitert wird. Weitere Infos sind auf der Homepage des Omega Command zu finden. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2000 (21.04.2000) ;Aktive Spieler: ca 50 (Oktober 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, Chat, Teamspeak ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: wöchentlich, Info im Forum und Homepage ;Zeitaufwand: 1 mal in der Woche ca 2 Stunden ;Geeignet für: jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Österreichische Sternenflotte Die Österreichische Sternenflotte (ÖSF) besteht aktuell aus 6 Rollenspiel-Einheiten (Schiffe und Station), deren RPG ausschließlich im Forum gespielt wird. Die verschiedenen Einheiten der ÖSF spielen thematische Missionen unterbrochen von so genannten Urlaubs-RPGs. Aufgrund der aktuellen Spielzeit von etwas über 9 Jahren hat sich die Geschichte, welche von Star Trek vorgegeben wurde, bereits um eigene Ereignisse erweitert. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1998 ;Aktive Spieler: ca 90 (Stand: Februar 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, IRC ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand: variabel ;Geeignet für: jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Phoenix - Fleet Die Phoenix-Fleet ist ein von der Spielatmosphäre familiär-freundschaftliches Chat-Rollenspiel, das mit einer Sternenbasis und vier Raumschiffen (drei Missions- und ein Akademieschiff) im Jahre 2372 (aktuelles Jahr + 364) spielt. Ihre Schiffe forschen im gesamten bekannten Raum und darüber hinaus und ihre Heimatbasis, die Phoenix-Station (im Regulus-System), ist der Sitz des Oberkommandos dieser Föderations-Subflotte. Die Phoenix-Fleet spielt weitestgehend nach den Grundlagen des kanonischen Star Trek und die Missionen sind vielfältig und thematisch bunt gemischt. (Von Forschung und Diplomatie über Zeitreisen oder Reisen in Paralleluniversen bishin zu Weltraumpolizei, Spionage oder Raumschlachten.) Der Spieler versetzt sich, mit einem eigens erdachten Charakter, in die Lage eines Sternenflottenoffiziers und handelt entsprechend seines zugeteilten Postens und der Charakter- und Spezieseigenschaften. Die Missionen/Missionsideen werden entweder von Spielerteams oder Einzelspielern erdacht und ausgearbeitet und von einem ausgewählten Mitspieler geleitet. Dabei wird jedoch auf die Kontinuität zur aktuellen, kanonischen Zeitlinie geachtet. Vergangene Missionen müssen nicht zwangsläufig Auswirkungen auf zukünftige Missionen haben, es ist aber erwünscht das vergangene Missionen oder aktuelle, kanonische Ereignisse berücksichtigen werden. Seit Juli 2007 besteht zudem die Möglichkeit gemeinsame Missionen mit anderen Fan-Rollenspielen über die "League of Independent Associations" (LIA) zu organisieren. Neben dem Rollenspiel gibt es auch noch eine 14-tägige Forum-Zeitung welche über aktuelle Ereignisse aus dem Inplay und der kanonischen Zeitlinie berichtet. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2003 (25.04.2003) ;Aktive Spieler: ca 30 (Oktober 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand (Mission): 1 mal in der Woche reguläre SIM (Mission) 2-3 Stunden (derzeit Di, Do, Sa) ;Zeitaufwand (Charakteraufbau): einmal pro Woche Alltagsleben auf der Station (derzeit alternierend So und Mo) ;Geeignet für: alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Play Star Trek - Das Star Trek Rollenspiel Das Rollenspiel, rund um Star Trek, spielt im Jahre 2379 (aktuelles Jahr + 371). Die Föderation sieht sich neuen Herausforderungen gestellt. Das Dominion wurde wieder in den Gamma-Quadrant zurückgeschlagen und der Alpha-Quadrant ist ein Trümmerhaufen. Die Piraten sehen ihre Chance, Macht und Einfluss zu gewinnen. Die Föderation ist angehalten, die Ordnung im Alpha-Quadranten wiederherzustellen. Jeder Neuling wird sorgfältig in die Aufgaben eines Offiziers eingeweiht und erlernen die Grundzüge eines Rollenspiel in der Akademie. Fakten ;Spielstart: Mai 2005 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 45 auf 4 Schiffen (Ende 2008) ;Möglichkeiten: IRC-Chat-Client, Forum, Homepage, Wiki-System ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand: alle 14 Tage einen Abend für ca. 2 Stunden (derzeit Di, Mi, Do, Fr) ;Geeignet für: alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels RS Atlantis - Science Fiction Chat & Rollenspiel Community Das Chat- und Forum-gestützte Sci-Fi Rollenspiel ist Teil der gleichnamigen Gemeinschaft RS Atlantis und ein freies Cross-Over-Rollenspiel, das im Star Trek Chat (später Milleniumgate) des deutschen TV-Senders Sat1 entstand. Es dreht sich um das Raumschiff Atlantis, das in die Tiefen des Universums vordringt und nicht-militärische Ziele verfolgt: Frieden, Freundschaft, Handel, Gemeinschaft, Verteidigung und Diplomatie. Es basiert auf verschiedensten Sci-Fi-Universen: Babylon 5, Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Transformers... Die Heimat ist in Star Trek der Alpha-Quadrant. Ziel dieser Mischung ist, ein breites Publikum anzusprechen und die Möglichkeiten für Stories zu vergrößern. Zudem soll nicht nur der Aspekt des konfliktbehafteten Zusammenlebens auf einem Raumschiff simuliert, sondern dieser gleich verknüpft werden mit diversen Problemen, die im Zusammenspiel von Kulturen aus verschiedenen Sci-Fi-Auffassungen aufkommen, die möglichst diplomatisch gelöst werden sollen. Mehr als 364 Folgen wurden im Laufe der Jahre bereits in diesem kontinuierlichen, episodenbasierten IRC Multi-Channel-RPG mit offenem Ende gespielt, in denen jedes Mitglied mit seinem Spieler seinen Anteil zum Ausgang beiträgt. Im Forum können Vorschläge für Missionsansätze (=Anfangssituationen) gemacht werden, die, nach Bewertung durch alle Mitglieder, danach gespielt werden können. Es werden selten Rollen aus bekannten SF-Serien nur wie vorhanden simuliert und nachgespielt, sondern vielmehr eigene Rollen nach dem Vorbild der SF-Serien erschaffen. Gespielt wird mit dem hauseigenen Chatprogramm Atlantis Script (AS) durch Menüs und Kurzbefehle, die nahezu komplett mit Soundeffekten hinterlegt sind. Beförderungen werden nach Leistungskatalog und Anwesenheit vergeben. Der Vorteil dieses RPGs liegt in seiner freien und offenen Natur, die nur wenig Regeln und Einschränkungen kennt. Außerhalb des Haupt-RPGs wird im Forum oder spontan im Chat das Bordleben gespielt. Die aktive Community besteht auch aus ehemaligen Rollenspielern und anderen Science Fiction Fans. Sie trifft sich abends in der Atlantis Bar (Chat) oder in diversen Multiplayer PC Spielen. Fakten ;Spielstart: September 2001, mehr als 364 gespielte Folgen ;Aktive Spieler: 25 (April 2008) ;Systeme: Chat (via Webchat oder Client), Forum, Webseite, internes Wiki, Bugtracker, Abwesenheitssystem ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Website; beschränkt auf 1-2 neue Mitglieder pro Woche; Mindestalter 16, in Ausnahmefällen auch darunter ;Kosten: keine zusätzlichen ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Sonntags 19-21 Uhr ;Abteilungen: Brücke, ASD (Sicherheit/Jägerpiloten), Technik/Wissenschaft, medizinische Abteilung, weitere (Promenadendeck, Hangar, Quartiere) ;Zeitaufwand: Regelmässig mindestens zwei Stunden am Sonntag, Bordleben und Teilnahme an Communityaktivitäten fakultativ ;Geeignet für: Deutschsprachige Sci-Fi Fans egal welchen Ursprungs, denen Aktivität, Benehmen und Kreativität wichtig sind. Vorteile haben kontakt-, spielfreudige und offene Menschen, die ein Rollenspiel nicht als reine Kampfsimulation betreiben, das Zusammenleben mit anderen üben und so fürs reale Leben etwas mitnehmen wollen. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels SFF-Rollenspiel Forum-Rollenspiel von Scifi-Forum.de, welches einige Zeit nach dem Start des Forum gegründet wurde. Der interne Spielzeitraum ist das Jahr 2380 und es gibt drei spielbare Einheiten: * USS Independence * USS Valiant * Sternenbasis 247 Fakten ;Spielstart: 2001 ;Aktive Spieler: stark variierend ;Systeme: ausschließlich Forum ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung direkt im Forum ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand: Gelegentliche Forums-Beiträge ;Geeignet für: alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starbase Mamori Starbase Mamori ist ein Play-by-E-Mail Rollenspiel. Es spielt im Jahr 2380 nach dem Dominion-Krieg und handelt von den Abenteuern der Besatzung einer Raumstation weit außerhalb des bisherigen Föderations-Gebiets. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2004 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 10 (Januar 2008) ;Systeme: E-Mail ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Täglich ;Zeitaufwand: Mind. alle 3 Tage Spielzüge (E-Mails) lesen und schreiben ;Geeignet für: alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Germany Die Starfleet Germany ist ein PbEM (Play-by-E-Mail) Rollenspiel. Starfleet Germany (kurz SFG) ist das deutschsprachige eMail-Rollenspiel im Star Trek Universum. Hier kann jeder einen Offizier der Sternenflotte an Bord eines Raumschiffes oder einer Basis spielen. Die SFG ist dabei unabhängig von den Missionen und Charakteren, wie wir sie aus den Fernsehserien kennen. Entstanden ist die SFG bereits im Jahre 1994, daher weicht die Zeitlinie der SFG auch ein wenig von der Canon-Zeitlinie ab. Eigene Rassen und eigene Planeten entstanden ebenso wie es zum Beispiel niemals den Dominion-Krieg in diesem StarTrek-Universum gab. Beitreten kann jeder, der über eine E-Mailadresse verfügt und Spass am Schreiben und Interesse am Thema StarTrek hat. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1994 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 100 (Stand: Oktober 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, IRC, Forum, Mailinglisten (Yahoo) ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Einheitenzahl: 2 Raumstationen, 10 Föderationsschiffe, die Erde als Rollenspielort, 1 Piratenschiff ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand: variabel ;Geeignet für: jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Online Starfleet Online entstand als Abspaltung von SF-HQ. Nachdem dieses vom Rollenspielleiter vorübergehend für beendet erklärt wurde, haben einige Spieler eine neue Flotte gegründet, in die der Großteil der Spieler des SF-HQ eintrat. Starfleet Online ist ebenfalls ein chatbasiertes Rollenspiel. Starfleet Online hat derzeit 8 Schiffe , von denen vier jeweils an einem der Tage Sonntag bis Mittwoch fliegen. Vier Schiffe sind als Reserve, als Ausbildungs- und Forschungsschiffe enigesetzt. Weitere Schiffe sind geplant. Donnerstag ist Academy-Tag, wo sich die Kadetten der Grundausbildung unterziehen und sich höherrangige Offiziere weiterbilden können. Starfleet Online hat derzeit ca. 35 Mitglieder, die bis auf einige Reservisten midestens einmal in der Woche auf einer Mission anzutreffen sind. Neben dem Chat gibt es die Möglichkeit, im Forum Rollenspiel zu betreiben und am Starfleet Research Institute weiteren Leidenschaften wie dem Erstellen von Graphiken, Erforschen neuer Techniken oder dem Zusammenfassen der Schiffsstorylines zu einer Flottenstoryline zu fröhnen. Die Spielleitung versucht jedem Spieler die besten Möglichkeiten zum Verfolgen seiner eigenen Vision des Rollenspieles zu geben. Das Spiel ist derzeit im Jahre 2382, also kurz nach dem letzten Star Trek Film. Man beginnt als Kadett an der Academy und bekommt einen Grundkurs, der in die Abläufe innerhalb der Flotte einführt. Danach wird man sofort auf ein Schiff versetzt, so daß man bald losspielen kann. In dem Spiel steht dem Kadetten ein Mentor hillfreich zur Seite. Fakten ;Spielstart: 28.10.2007 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 35 (Stand: Juni 2008) ;Systeme: hauptsächlich Chat, aber auch Forum und Email zur Abrundung des Ganzen (IRC, Server:irc.starfleetonline.de) ;Schiffe :USS Daedalus (Intrepid-Klasse, Sonntags um 20:00 Uhr im Raum #sf-daedalus) :USS Invincible (Akira-Klasse, Sonntags um 20:00 Uhr im Raum #sf-invincible) :USS Agamemnon (Oberth-Klasse, Dienstags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-agamemnon) :USS Lexington (Sovereign-Klasse, Mittwochs um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-lexington) :USS Isaac Asimov (Reserveschiff der Prometheus-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-isaac_asimov) :USS Newton (Ausbildungsschiff der Nova-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-newton) :USS Montgomery (Werft-Test-Schiff der Nebula-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-montgomery) :USS Sethos (Reserveschiff der Excelsior-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-sethos) ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: wöchentlich ca. 20 - 22 Uhr (Sonntag - Mittwoch) ;Zeitaufwand: 1 mal in der Woche 2-3 Stunden ;Geeignet für: sowohl Trekkies, als auch für Nicht-Trekkies Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Operations Der Starfleet Operations e.V. ist ein Verein für Star Trek Live-Rollenspiel (LARP). Die Teilnehmer der Veranstaltungen verkörpern dabei real einen Rollenspiel-Charakter, den sie mit Hilfe einer Uniform und ggf. einer Maske darstellen. Starfleet Operations versucht mit Hilfe von Kulissen der Brücke, des Maschinenraums sowie anderer wichtiger Stationen des bespielten Raumschiffs (USS Exeter), sowie möglichst originalgetreuen Requisiten ein vorlagengetreues Spiel zu erschaffen. Durch massiven Einsatz von moderner Technik (Soundanlage, LAN, WLAN, Funkgeräte, uvm.) ist die bespielte Brücke voll funktionsfähig und ermöglicht realistische Brückensimulationen. Das Spiel basiert auf canonischen Ereignissen (Jahr 2008 = 2379) und die Spieler tragen First Contact Uniformen. Anfänger können sich aus dem Fundus eine Uniform ausleihen, um in dieses Hobby reinzuschnuppern. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2002 ;Aktive Spieler: maximal 40 auf einer Veranstaltung ;System: Live ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Schriftliche Anmeldung zu einer Veranstaltung ;Kosten: Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten: Ca. 3 mal pro Jahr ;Zeitaufwand: Ein (ggf. verlängertes) Wochenende, i.d.R. Freitag abend bis Sonntag mittag ;Geeignet für: LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Fleet Universe Rollenspiel des offiziellen Star Trek Clubs Das Star Trek Rollenspiel StarFleet Universe ist Teil des offiziellen [http://www.ostfc.de/ Star Trek Clubs Europe (STCE / OSTFC)] und spielt in der Sternenflotte im Jahre 2387 (2007) mit dem Ziel der Erforschung der Galaxie. Den Spielern wird dabeibei eine grosse Spielfreiheit eingeräumt, da Kommunikation mit Botschaftern etc. über Berichtsfunktionen läuft. Beim Einstieg lernt man an der Akademie alles nötige zu diesem Rollenspiel. Außerdem kann man in diversen Projekten mitarbeiten, um die Rollenspielgemeinschaft weiter zu entwickeln. Ein eigens entwickeltes System sorgt für die nötige Interaktivität der kommandierenden Offiziere, die viele Dinge selbst handhaben können, und somit das Geschehen im Rollenspiel zwischen Diplomatie und Sternenflotte selbst beeinflussen. Fakten ;Spielstart: Sep 1993 (damals AOL TrekService / TrekOnline) ;Aktive Spieler: > 350 (Mai 2007) ;Systeme: Chatsystem, Voicesystem, Forensystem, EMailsystem, WebWiki Module ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Kosten: keine ;RS Treffen: Jährliches Reallife-Treffen, mit Live Rollenspiel (LARP) und vielen Extras; auch auf Conventions wie der kostenpflichtigen FedCon ;Schiffstreffen: Jährliche Schiffetreffen, die die Schiffe selbst organisieren um Freundschaften auszubauen ;Auswahl: insg. ca. 50 Schiffe und 3 Sternenbasen, unterteilt in: 5 Flotten, Marine Corps, Geheimdienst, Unterabteilungen (Dezember 2007) ;Spielzeiten: abhängig vom Schiff, jeder Wochentag ist möglich, im Quarks, der Bar des Rollenspiels, täglich ;Zeitaufwand: Man sollte regelmässig Online-Zeit aufbringen können, ansonsten macht eine Anmeldung in diesem Rollenspiel wenig Sinn. ;Geeignet für: Star Trek-Fans aus Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, BENELUX, Tschechien, Polen ;Neuerungen: Holodeck Missionen für angehende Offiziere organisiert von den Spielern Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek - Dark Horizon Dark Horizon ist ein relativ junges Rollenspielprojekt. Gespielt wird mit Star Trek Voyager Elite Force, der Modifikation RPG-X 2 und speziellen Rollenspiel-Maps. Abgerundet wird das Spiel durch ausführliche Logbucheinträge im Forum und der Ausbau/Beschreibung eigener Spezies und Raumsektoren im Wiki. Die Handlung dreht sich um das Sternenflottenraumschiff Paradox, welches in das Gebiet des ehemaligen, jetzt zusammengebrochenen und in bürgerkriegsähnliche Zustände verfallene Ra'Ki-Imperium gesandt wird, um dort humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten und Stabilität sowie Frieden zu gewährleisten. Daneben wird der in der Nähe gelegener Außenposten Eremia-Station bespielt. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2008 (12. August 2008) ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 25 (Stand November 2008) ;Systeme: ST Voy EF mit RPG-X-Mod, Forum, Wiki ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung im Forum, Star Trek Voyager Elite Force ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-) Spielzeiten: vorwiegend Abends ;Zeitaufwand: variabel ;Geeignet für: jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Generation Das Star Trek New Generation Rollenspiel ist ein neues Chat- und Forenrollenspiel, welches von der USS Agamemnon, einem Schiff der Norway-Klasse, und seiner tapferen Crew erzählt. Wir sind ein im Jahr 2008 gegründetes Rollenspiel, dass im Jahr 2377 spielt. Es werden Chatmissionen durchgeführt, welche alle zwei Wochen Sonntags stattfinden. Außerdem gibt es ein aktives Bordleben um die Zeit zwischen den 14-tägigen Missionen zu überbrücken. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2008 ;Aktive Spieler: 5 (Dezember 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Website und im Forum. ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Sonntags alle zwei Wochen. 20:00-22:00 ;Zeitaufwand: Zwei Stunden während der Chatmissionen. Außerdem sind Beiträge im Forum, dem Bordleben, auch gern gesehen. ;Geeignet für: alle Star Trek-Fans. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Times (STNT) Das Star Trek New Times Rollenspiel spielt nach dem Dominionkrieg im Jahre 2389 (jeweils vom heutigen Datum 380 Jahre in der Zukunft) hauptsächlich am anderen Ende des Bajoranisches Wurmloch im Gamma-Quadrant, wo auch die Hauptspielstation, Deep Space Twenty liegt. Die Missionen an sich finden hauptsächlich im Chat und zwischen den Missionen in einem Bordleben im Forum statt. Fakten ;Spielstart: Ende 2006 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 16 (Januar 2009) ;Systeme: Homepage, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung im Forum mit Lebenslauf des Spielcharakters ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Täglich ;Zeitaufwand: ca. 2 Stunden/Mission ;Geeignet für: alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek OnlineRPG – Die neue Grenze Bei Star Trek - Die Neue Grenze™ (kurz DNG) handelt es sich um ein auf Star Trek basierendes Chat und Forumrollenspiel. Dieses Spiel ist nicht nur für "fanatische" Star Trek Fans, sondern auch für andere Menschen, die einmal in die Rolle eines Offiziers an Bord eines Raumschiffs schlüpfen wollen. Das einzige was man braucht, um seine Phantasie in diesem Spiel auszuleben ist ein IRC Client wie zum Beispiel mIRC, X-Chat oder Trillian. Ziel des Spieles ist es, zusammen viel Spaß zu haben. Es werden keinerlei finanziellen Ziele verfolgt. Man braucht dabei keine besonderen Kenntnisse aus der Welt von Star Trek zu haben, es reicht allein ein bißchen Phantasie, falls man nicht unbedingt einen Menschen spielen möchte. Sei es denn, dass man eine andere Spezies wie z.B. Vulkanier oder auch Klingonen spielen möchte, sollte man über diese Rassen allerdings wissen, dass Vulkanier z.B. keine Emotionen haben und Klingonen meistens etwas agressiver sind als Menschen. Fakten ;Spielstart: 25. Juli 2005 ;Aktive Spieler: 107 (Mai 2008) ;Systeme: Chat (via IRC), Forum, Webseite ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage und im Forum. Benötigt wird ein IRC-Client. Star Trek-Kenntnisse sind auch nur bedingt notwendig, da vieles durch das Spielen beigebracht wird. Übermächtige Spezies sollten vermieden werden. ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Die neue Grenze gliedert sich in zwei Spielstrukturen, wöchentliche Missionen auf Schiffen (mit Punktebewertung), und freies Spiel in Angelo's Taverne(ohne Punktebewertung), dem Enstpannungsort von Die neue Grenze. Das freie Spiel ist täglich möglich. ;Geeignet für: Menschen, die Freude an Science-Fiction Rollenspielen insbesondere an Star Trek haben. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek RPG (ehem. Rheinländische Sternenflotte) Das Star Trek Rollenspiel "Star Trek RPG" ist ein rein forenbasiertes Fan-Rollenspiel. Ein Schiff, die U.S.S. Thetis und die Erde bzw. Sternenflottenakademie stehen zum Spielen bereit. Da es nur grob einen äußeren Handlungsstrang gibt, ist das RPG sehr frei gehalten und größtenteils auf die Entwicklung und Interaktion der Charaktere ausgelegt. Seit seinem Spielstart wurde das RPG mehrmals umgestaltet und ausgebaut. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2004 (16. August 2004) ;Aktive Mitglieder: ca. 15 ;Systeme: Forum ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Registrierung im Forum, detaillierter Lebenslauf des Charakters, Akzeptieren der Nutzungsbedingungen, Mindestalter: 16 Jahre, Einhalten der Regeln, qualitative Posts ;Wissen: einige Erfahrung mit Foren-RPGs sowie mittlere bis gute Star Trek Kenntnisse (canon) vorausgesetzt ;Kosten: keine ;Geeignet für: Alle ORPG-/Star Trek-Fans ;Gesucht: Spieler in Wissenschaft, Medizin, Sicherheit und Technik ;Zeitaufwand: frei einteilbar da forenbasiert, jedoch aufgrund der geforderten Qualität je nach Position mittel bis hoch. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek RPG Community Dies ist eine Community von Rollenspielen verschiedener Star Trek Völker (Föderation, Klingonen, Cardassianer). Es besteht die Möglichkeit eine Offizierslaufbahn an Bord eines Raumschiffs zu erleben, als Botschafter und Staatsmann Pläne zu schmieden oder als Zivilist am kulturellen Leben teilzuhaben. Fakten ;Spielstart: Zusammenschluss Anfang 2007 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 40 ;Systeme: AOL/AIM, Forum, E-Mails ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Website der Community oder per E-Mail Kontakt herstellen. AOL oder AIM sowie eine E-Mail sind Vorraussetzung ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Mehrmals in einer Woche ;Zeitaufwand: mindestens zweimal je Monat für zwei Stunden oder mehr durch Gastmissionen, freie Plays und Forenplays ;Geeignet für: Trekkies, RPGler und sonstige Interessierte Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Trek RPG Das Trek RPG ist ein Chat und Forum basiertes Rollenspiel. Das Spiel spielt in der Welt von Star Trek, aktuell im Jahr 2384 und entdeckt so die Wege zu den Sternen. Als Teil des Trek RPG's schlüpfen Sie in die Rolle eines Sternenflottenoffiziers, oder für den Anfang die eines Kadetten, der seinen Dienst auf einer Station oder einem Schiff ausführt. Ihnen stehen dabei die Wahl des Postens und des Spieltermins frei. Im Rollenspielalltag wird 2mal im Monat eine Mission über 2 Stunden gespielt, sowie gemeinsame Interaktion im Forum des Rollenspiels, wann immer einem danach ist. Geführt wird es durch ein Oberkommando und den Föderationsrat (Spielergremium), die alle Spieleinheiten für sich führen. Es gibt Kampagnen, Missionen und viele Möglichkeiten sich aktiv einzubringen. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1998 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 100 ;Systeme: Chat (AIM), Forum ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird ein AOL oder AIM Account (AIM ist ein kostenloses Programm) benötigt ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Täglich ;Zeitaufwand: ca. 2 Stunden alle 2 Wochen am Spieltermin deiner Wahl, Zusätzlich die Möglichkeit für Gastmissionen auf anderen Schiffen sowie Beteiligung am Bordleben im eigenen Forum ;Geeignet für: Alle "Star Trek"-Fans und Rollenspieler mit Interesse am Star Trek-Universum Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Trek25-RPG Das Star Trek Rollenspiel "Trek25-RPG" ist ein Rollenspiel, das hauptsächlich im Forum geführt wird. (Zusätzlich gibt es aus Gründen der Verwaltung noch eine Seite mit dem CMS, ein Wikipedia, sowie eine Yahoo Group.) Es spielt 450 Jahre nach der TNG-Ära auf der USS Cologne (NCC-757575-B), die den Auftrag erhält, mithilfe des fertiggestellten Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebes in die Große Magellansche Wolke einzufliegen, um dort als Flaggschiff diplomatische Beziehungen zu den dortigen Völkern aufzunehmen. Dafür wurde auch die Oberste Direktive mithilfe eines General Orders gelockert. Derzeit steht auf der Cologne jedoch aufgrund eines akuten Offiziersmangels alles still: Bisher ist leider nur ein Nutzer registriert. Gesucht werden z.Z.: * XO (Erster Offizier) Commander * Chief of the Boat Petty Officer * Boatswain Petty Officer * Infrastruktureller Verwalter Officer/Ensign * Chief Flight Control Officer J. Gr. * Chief Medical Officer Cmdr./Cmdr. * Chief Counselor Cmdr./Cmdr. * Chief Operations Officer Commander * Chief Tactical Officer Commander * Chief Security Officer J. Gr./Lieutenant * Chefingenieur J. Gr./Lieutenant * Chief Science Officer J. Gr./Lieutenant * Head of Intelligence Cmdr. * Marine-Kommandant Colonel * Oberster Diplomat Ambassador Fakten ;Spielstart: 2008 ;Aktive Mitglieder: 1 ;Systeme: Forum, zum Austausch auch Yahoo Group ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Registrierung im Forum und beim SMS (wenn repariert), detaillierte Personaldatei des Charakters, Akzeptieren der Nutzungsbedingungen, Mindestalter: 12 Jahre, Einhalten der Regeln, guter RPG-Stil, passieren der Akademie ;Wissen: Mittelmäßige Star Trek Kenntnisse, ob canon oder nicht, und Kenntniss der groben und wichtigeren Spielgeschichte ;Kosten: keine ;Geeignet für: Alle PBBB-/Star Trek-Fans ;Gesucht: Siehe Oben ;Zeitaufwand: frei einteilbar da forenbasiert, jedoch aufgrund der geforderten Qualität je nach Position mittel bis hoch. Externe Links *Forum des Rollenspiels TrekZone Network Star Trek Rollenspiel Das TZN STRS ist ein Chat- und Forenrollenspiel. Die Handlung spielt in den 2380ern und erzählt von der Erforschung der Galaxis durch die mutigen Besatzungen der Föderationsraumschiffe Ares, Assur, Imhotep, Pandora, Prevalence, T'Plana-Hath, Troy und Verne. Beim Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie wird dem Spieler das nötige Wissen über die Regeln und Gepflogenheiten gegeben, sodass er schon bald auf eines der Schiffe versetzt werden und dort seinen Posten ausüben kann. Künftig wird es auch möglich sein, einen Charakter außerhalb der Sternenflotte zu spielen. Etwa im Föderationsrat, in einer Dilithiummine, auf einem klingonischen Schiff oder anderswo - je nachdem, wieviele Gleichgesinnte sich finden. Seit Ende 2007 besitzt das Rollenspiel auch ein Wiki (den "Hauptcomputer"), in dem alle wichtigen Informationen für die Spieler gesammelt werden. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2004 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 50 (Ende 2008) ;Systeme: Chat (via IRC-Client), Forum, Wiki, Webseite ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Website, im Forum und im Wiki ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: ca. 20 bis 22 Uhr Sonntags, Dienstags, Mittwochs und Donnerstags, je nach Raumschiff, auf dem man stationiert ist ;Zeitaufwand: Ca. zwei Stunden während der Chatmissionen. Und ansonsten sind regelmäßige Beiträge im Forum ("Bordleben") auch gern gesehen. Genügend Online-Zeit sollte also vorhanden sein. ;Geeignet für: alle "Star Trek"-Fans, von Neueinsteiger bis Hardcore-Trekkie Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels U-F-P United Federation of Planets Das Rollenspiel spielt im Star Trek Universum und orientiert sich an den auf die Idee von Gene Rodenberry basierenden Science-Fiction-Serien Star Trek Enterprise, The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space 9, Voyager und den Filmen Star Trek I bis X. In dem dazugehörigen Internetforum schreiben die Teilnehmer eigene Geschichten. Jeder kann hier an einer von drei zeitgleich laufenden Missionen teilnehmen und deren Verlauf aktiv mitgestalten. Zur Zeit gibt es bei U-F-P drei feste Rollenspieleinheiten, die U.S.S. Intruder NCC-74662-A, die U.S.S. Gagarin NCC-79237 und die U.S.S. Trident NCC-83852. Dazu kommen mehrere Abteilungen, die entweder direkt die Aktivitäten im Rollenspiel fördern und unterstützen oder für Verwaltung und Organisation verantwortlich sind. Für ihre Arbeit in den Abteilungen und Rollenspieleinheiten erhalten die Mitglieder des RPG monatlich Punkte auf ihr Konto gutgeschrieben und steigen bei einem bestimmten Punktestand in ihrem Rang auf. Jeder beginnt nach der Ausbildung in der Akademie als Ensign Junior und kann im Laufe der Zeit den Rang eines Admirals erreichen. Auch eine Laufbahn außerhalb der Sternenflotte ist möglich. Die Mitgliedschaft in der U-F-P ist kostenlos, aber nicht umsonst. Jeder kann dabei neue Freunde kennen lernen, die alle das Hobby "Star Trek" teilen. Dabei kommt der Kontakt zwischen den Mitgliedern nicht nur über das Forum zustande, sondern auch über die angeschlossenen Chaträume im IRC. Der Java-Chat bietet dabei einen Schnelleinstieg. Außerdem treffen sich die Mitglieder mehrfach im Jahr, um einige Tage gemeinsam zu erleben. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1999 (19.01.1999) ;Aktive Spieler: 33 (Stand 17.12.2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum; Mindestalter 14 ;Kosten: keine (außer für den Internetzugang) ;Vollmitgliedschaft: Nach Absolvierung der Starfleet Academy ;Zeitaufwand: freie Einteilung, ca. 1 Log (Missionsbeitrag) pro Woche Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) Die USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) ist ein E-Mail Rollenspiel und dreht sich um das Raumschiff USS Roddenberry. Dieses wurde im Jahre 2266 in Dienst gestellt. Das neuste Schiff der Constitution-Klasse war mit einem experimentellen Antrieb ausgestattet, der höhere Geschwindigkeiten ermöglichen sollte.Die Roddenberry befindet sich derzeit im Einsatz im Weltraum unter dem Kommando von Captain Mackenzie Mitchell. Das Spiel läuft seit Mai 2002 und hat Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Aufgrund von schnellem Desinteresse der Spieler plätschert das Spiel so vor sich hin. Doch das Ziel der Führungsmannschaft ist es, die Abenteuer der Roddenberry im 23. Jahrhundert zu erzählen, phantasievoll und auch mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. Jeder, der Peter David mag, wird die Roddenberry lieben, denn genauso wie er hat die Führungsmannschaft eigentlich keine direkten Tabus und die Crew selbst ist auch nicht das, was man normal nennen würde. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS van Helsing Die "USS van Helsing" ist ein Foren-RPG, welches auf Star Trek basiert und nach den Ereignissen rund um spielt. Ursprünglich als Nova-Klasse-Forschungsschiff konzipiert, und als E-Mail Rollenpiel gestartet, hat das ganze RS in den vergangenen Monaten einige Wandlungen durchgemacht, bis es zu seiner jetzigen Form gefunden hat. Das Schiff selbst ist inzwischen ein Schiff der ''Saber''-Klasse der Sternenflotte, und im Dienste der Patrouille der Neutrelen Zone unterwegs. Da das ganze inplay ferner ein Vorzeigeprojekt in Sachen Offiziersaustausch ist, ist es auch möglich Völker zu spielen, die nicht der Föderation angehören. (zB Cardassianer, Klingonen oder Romulaner) Allgemein wird viel Wert auf Individualität und Vielseitigkeit der Charaktäre, aber vorallem entspanntes unverkrampftes Spiel gelegt. Ziel der van Helsing Spielgemeinschaft ist es, ein lockeres Spiel ohne Beförderungsdruck, Konkurrenz und Bürokratie zu betreiben, und stattdessen das Spiel als das zu belassen was es ist : Ein simples Hobby. Fakten ;Spielstart: 2006 (Dezember 2006) ;Aktive Spieler: ca 12 (Februar 2008) ;Systeme: Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache: deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten: keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: immer ;Zeitaufwand: frei einteilbar da forenbasierend ;Geeignet für: alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans ;Aktuell gesucht: Marine-CO, Counselor Externe Links *Forum des Rollenspiels USS Victory (NCC-487625) Die USS Victory ist ein so genanntes Play-by-E-Mail Spiel und wird in einer Romanähnlichen Form von allen Spielern mit vorgefertigen Charakteren über ein E-Mail Verteiler System gespielt. Das Spiel selber ist im Jahr 2380 nach dem Dominion Krieg angesiedelt und behandelt vor allem politische und militärische Konflikte im neuen Grenzgebiet zwischen der Föderation und Cardassia. Fakten ;Spielstart: 1999, Neustart im März 2006 ;Aktive Spieler: ca. 11 (Juni 2007) ;Systeme: E-Mail (Yahoogroups Verteiler) ;Spielsprache: Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen: Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird eine E-Mail Adresse benötigt ;Kosten: keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten: Täglich ;Zeitaufwand: gering, es sollte die Möglichkeit bestehen täglich E-Mails zu lesen und ggf kurze Antworten zu verfassen ;Geeignet für: alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Kategorie:Die Fans Kategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek)